The Mudblood
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: [formally The Necklace] Ina world when Mudbloods are banned and mistreated, one girl looses faith in her own life, then meets the one that caught her when she fell. For a change, a story about James Potter and Lily Evans.
1. Default Chapter

The Necklace By Moe-The-Insomniac  
  
Summary- Before Harry's time, Mudbloods were not equally accepted. Treated worse than dirt, one girl by the name of Lily fails at surviving at Hogwarts on her own. But then someone steps out of the shadows of the crowd, only to save her.  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned anything, I wouldn't be rushing to finish the fifth book now would I  
  
Authors Note- I may not be going on what little has already been said about James and Lily, it really cant be considered Alternate Universe, I guess.  
  
Chapter One  
  
She bolted upright, suddenly being awoken. Another nightmare, another vivid dream that was too close to reality. Through the dingy, growing daylight, her eyes peered around the door room. Her other roommates were still asleep, perfect, she wouldn't have to be thrown in to some awkward situation, because she knew she had the issue of talking in her own sleep.  
  
Slowly laying down, she pulled her bed sheets tighter around her shivering body, trying to convince her mind to drift into slumber once again. But she had a peculiar feelings that worse things may come, worse than any nightmare she has had yet.  
  
Sixteen-year-old Lily Evans feared every waking day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Lily- come on...Evans, wake up!" the plump young girl was leaning over her friends and roommates mattress, tugging away at her night shirt.  
  
Lily swatted her hands as they slumped onto bed sheets, " goway Leah" she muttered.  
  
" Lil, someone just squealed, Alina Duvall is a Mudblood! She's being cornered in the common room.  
  
There was that same feeling that started in her navel and spread across her entire body instantly. She dove off the end of her bed, avoiding being tangled in the sheets, and dashed out onto the balcony that overlooked the entire common room where the Gryffindor students (who were still upstairs) had already gathered.  
  
Lily pushed her way through the mob to the balcony's railing. Alina had been in her sight since their first year, they even sat within arms reach everyday in the Great Hall.  
  
And now, the once angelic teenager laid on the floor of the common room, her legs curled into her chest, screaming. Her cries made no sense in any way, but they were not drowned out by the horrid yelling of her fellow students surrounding her- followed by a kick in her back, or one of the boy's spits of saliva upon her robes.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall emerged from the porthole in her dressing gown, and immediately the students backed away. She seized Alina by the underarms, pulling the distressed girl to foot, and dragged her from the common room. Her fading screams were still heard for minutes afterwards.  
  
The commotion began to settle, as thought ceasing their actions after they felt their work was complete. The crowd behind her began to decrease, but someone new was now standing to her left.  
  
" Poor girl" he mumbled.  
  
She looked over at him- James Potter. Tall, handsome, popular, and a brilliant Seeker. However, Lily used all but those words in the unlikely event that she had to even mention the guy- despite the fact that someone with a reputation such as his felt more like an illusion, standing next to her.  
  
Lily cleared her throat, " but she's a Muddy" she opposed all the words she had just said, it was merely a disguise.  
  
One in which he did not agree with for even the slightest second, " since when should that make a difference?".  
  
It was a oratorical question, yes, but she answered it anyways, " apparently since the beginning of magic's time" her bright eyes remained locked on him.  
  
" It's nothing but rubbish, that's all it is".  
  
" I'm sorry you feel that way" she softly muttered.  
  
Nearly a thousand years ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded. But even before that, the lack of appreciation towards Mudbloods began. That is stating it rather kindly. Any witch or wizard who had non-magical parents were treated worse than what was thought to be possible. ' Untouchables' as they were called. Despite the power they were capable of, they were banned from the world of magic, Hogwarts included. However, there were always the daring, the Mudbloods that made it into Hogwarts's walls without anyone's knowledge of what their real identity was. They had to be brave, and smart, because not everyone was able to get away with it.  
  
Lily Evans, was one of them.  
  
Another Authors Note- No worries, it will get better and LONGER! 


	2. Chapter Two

The Necklace  
  
Authors Note- Thank you for the reviews, and I swear this will be good. I'm sorry about the confusion, hopefully this chapter will clear it up, and if not, please let me know.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The hype of Alina Duvall died down immediately after breakfast, and the endless conversations throughout the Great Hall on her part.  
  
Despite Lily's friends' long lines of gossip and several ' I knew she was one of them, I always knew it!', she was quiet. Occasionally, she'd look down at the end of the Gryffindor table, watching James Potter and Sirius Black hexing students from other houses who they overheard saying harsh things about Alina.  
  
" At least now they have some what of a practical reason to be casting those" Leah had said after following her eye path to where James had just hexed Jessica Hawthorne so that her earlobes grew to the length of the floor. " But they're stupid enough to do so with the staff table right there".  
  
She smiled to herself, but the second Sirius merely made eye contact, she quickly looked away and returned to her eggs and bacon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the same thing every time an incident identical to this occurred. A mud-blood was removed, then the next day a hearing was held with all the staff members and the child's parents, so there were no classes that day.  
  
Lily sat with her legs crossed in one of the arm chairs in the common room, her Transfiguration book opened across her lap. This time, she immediately knew it was James when he sat down in the chair next to her. She shifted her position and attempted to remain casual. What was it about him?  
  
" Hey Evans" she looked up at his whisper, which wasn't necessary, " do you have a quill I could borrow?".  
  
At his polite request, Lily reached into her shoulder bag which rested on the floor at her side and retrieved a shortened quill then handed it over, " give it back when you're done?".  
  
James smirked, making him look at least five years younger, " not a problem" she let him take it, " thank you".  
  
She continued her reading and was just about to review on how to change her pet rat into a saucer, when something sparked in her mind. " Hey James" he looked up, " um, about earlier. I've got nothing against Mud-Bloods, nothing at all. Actually, I don't know what I was trying to tell you".  
  
" Don't worry, around here you're treated just the same for not offending them too, but that shouldn't stop anyone. However, when it strikes as close as your form room, I wouldn't blame you for saying that".  
  
It's like he had already had these sayings stored in his mind, waiting to use them. But he was so casual and soft spoken, at least, in the dew times she had ever talked to him, this being one. It just seemed like it was a permanent trait of his.  
  
" Did you ever notice Alina mouthing off about Mud- Bloods?".  
  
Simple and sincere as his question was, her bright eyes widened. He didn't know her secret, he couldn't have, no wizard could do that- not yet at least. " Uh, no, actually. Whenever the conversation would go in that direction, she would never say a word".  
  
A smile crept across James's mouth, " what about you Evans?" she wasn't too sure if he had that question aimed at something in particular.  
  
" Bloody hell Prongs, going on about the Muggle born?" Sirius Black, who was widely known as James's best mate, strolled over from the porthole. He plopped down on James's lap, causing a groan, and grinned at her, " sorry, but I hate that term that goes around about them. Honestly, you'd think this guy is in love with them".  
  
" I am not" James struggled to speak, then shoved Sirius onto the floor, " I just think its fascinating, to be born in such a common world and discover you have a unique power, and then be in a place like this" once again, he eyed Lily.  
  
Sirius snorted, " yeah, Azkaban Prison".  
  
James kicked his shin, " bite it will you, that's going to be your home soon enough, bloody womanizer".  
  
He ran a hand through his short brown locks, " I'll escape" and James chuckled,  
  
Lily leaned onto her knees, " wait a second, kids who are Muggle born go to Azkaban? Isn't that a bit extreme?".  
  
James shrugged, " obviously not to them. There's a dungeon somewhere in the school, not sure where, but its where they keep the Mud.Muggle born kids that they catch, it's until the dementors come, after the hearing that is. Alina's probably there now".  
  
" And the longer Muggle born has been in the Wizarding world, the longer the sentence" Sirius added.  
  
Her eyebrows narrowed, " hang on, how do you two know all this?".  
  
The two took a moment glancing between one another before muttering " random places" in union.  
  
" You know, I still don't get it" Sirius began fondling with his shoelaces, " they're not even dangerous, if anything we could harm them".  
  
James nodded, " you mention something like a mandrake to a Muggle, and you get an odd look".  
  
" I mean, there's worse things running around this world- like werewolves, no offense to Remus or anything.I overheard that little trait back in our third year".  
  
Sirius chuckled, " Moony's only dangerous to himself".  
  
Lily gleamed at him, " didn't you use to fancy Alina?".  
  
" Dated is more like it" James muttered.  
  
" Yeah, and she told me she was Muggle born right after I kissed her" James mumbled ' dementors kiss' under his breath after Lily's eyebrows flared, " that's completely coincidental".  
  
Lily bit at her bottom lip, " you weren't the one that ratted her out were you?".  
  
It took him a moment to formulate her words, " oh, of course not, no I'm not even close to being that thick headed. She knew it was safe with me, and I'll take it to the grave whenever that may be".  
  
" Then who?".  
  
" Probably Malfoy, he's got a knack for running peoples lives. His dad works in the Ministry, apparently they've got a list of all the Muggle borns hiding here, in alphabetical order so they can look important.  
  
Immediately, in the confusion of the two before her, Lily gasped, nearly screaming, or crying. Alina Duvall, D. If there was a list, and she believed there was, that meant that E was next in line....Evans. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Necklace  
  
Authors Note- Yay! Thank you for all the reviews! The story is written up to chapter seven (as of today) and I think you guys will like it.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
She excused herself from that conversation as soon as they mentioned a list of the Muggle-borns in possession. She was mortified. Her name was soon, it could be the very next one, and she could spend time in Azkaban prison, probably next to Alina. She was a sixteen-year-old witch, it doesn't matter who her parents were, she did not belong there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily sat along the edge of the lake, legs pulled against her chest for warmth. Her head rested on her knees, and for once, she did not care if she were caught on grounds after dark- it didn't have much comparison for what could be happening in a matter for days.  
  
Her parents were hesitant about sending her to Hogwarts in the first place, however her sister encouraged it, shocking as it was. In the end, they knew she'd get to Hogwarts with or without their consent, but she never told them the danger she was putting herself in. It was her own risk, but she didn't think it would get so close, and there was only one year left with her, she was so close.  
  
Just then, she felt as though something was being thrown at her back, but when she turned, no one or nothing was there. Momentarily, she had completely forgotten about it, but when something against her arm, a yelp was combined with her sudden squirming.  
  
A voice hissed, " it's just me". James appeared out of thin air, something draped over his arm- his Inadvisability cloak. She had witnessed him using it in the past, especially in the restricted section of the library, or the Forbidden Forest. " What are you doing out here?".  
  
She attempted to not sound so frightened, " I should be asking you the same thing".  
  
" A nightly stroll" he sat down on the grass next to her, " you just happen to be an advantage". Lily felt herself smirk at his charm, and for a couple of minutes, they said nothing, until- " cue uncomfortable silence" and began making cricket sounds.  
  
" Tell me about your family".  
  
He stopped, " what?".  
  
" Your family, tell me about them".  
  
James blinked several times and lowered his eyebrows, " um, alright. My parents are- strange. For some reason they gave me a wand on my first birthday, and its been down hill on my attitude since then, but its all good intentions, then again I always swore I'd never do that to my own kids, if I have any, every kid deserves a sibling. Uh, I'm an only child, either my parents got it right the first time or they were too scared to try again" he saw her smile, " what about yours?".  
  
" Well" Lily took a deep breath, " I've got a sister, she became so blunt ever since I was eleven and got my letter".  
  
" Isn't she coming eventually?".  
  
One statement, that's all it really was. Her stomach flipped over, then again, she had arranged it so she would get a chance to say it, especially to him. In a whisper, it slipped out " we're Muggles".  
  
Though sitting down, he fell forward off balance so he was staring at her, dark eyes directly to light eyes, " you're Muggle born?" he gasped, " Lily, you saw what happened to Alina and all the others, are you insane?".  
  
" Yes" her voice was weak as tears threatened her eyes, " I love this place so much that I'm stupid enough to stay. And then, you and Sirius told me about that list, I'm so scared, my name could be next. I knew you came out here at night, I was waiting, because I know its safe to tell you" tears were streaming down her cheeks, " you won't turn me in, will you?".  
  
He for one was still in shock, " no, of course not. But a lot of people here would, you have to go home as soon as possible, you're safe there" she nodded through her emotion, unable to speak, " okay, you can borrow Sirius's broom, he won't need it. And maybe, when summer comes, we can visit you..and fill you in about lessons and everything".  
  
Lily paused for a moment, absorbing what he had just offered. It was so amazing how he came up with that so quickly, and how easy it was to work. " Thank you" she breathed, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his back.  
  
James hugged her in return, " no worries, now come on" he surrounded them with the cloak, " you've got to get packing, first thing in the morning, we'll get you out of here".  
  
They remained huddled together, creeping towards the castle, removing the cloak only when reaching the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
Distant footsteps could be heard, " candy cane gumdrops" James hissed. The two bolted through the portrait hole. " Just a moment, I've got something for you" he stopped her in the common room.  
  
Her inners untangled themselves while she waited, she still couldn't believe he was doing this. When he returned from the boys dormitories, there was something shimmering in his hand. " What is that?".  
  
James revealed a long silver chain with a pendant along it that seemed to have been an odd, broken shape, " its called a Peasing Necklace, not sure what that means. My mum gave them to me. There's three of them, Sirius and I have one, Remus was never fond of it, so I want you to have this one" he walked around her, fastening the chain at her neck where the cool metal stayed against the cloth over her chest, " we're not too sure how it works, but whoever has one can warn the other two of danger. It worked when I was locked in the girls lavatory, and when Sirius was stuck under the whomping willow". He stood in front of her again, " take it".  
  
Lily gently touched the pendant, " thank you" she said softly.  
  
That smile was going to be famous some day, " not a problem, go to bed, we should leave during breakfast, that way we'll know where everyone is" there was a pause, " good night Lily".  
  
" Good night James".  
  
It was all she could think of to say. They both left to their dormitories before another word had to be said. She waited until he heard a door on the boys side close before moving again...back to the common room.  
  
James had barely had his pajamas on, in fact, he was just closing the curtains around his bed when he heard an ear shattering scream. 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Note- Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them going!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
James was the first out of his dorm room. Sirius, Remus, and the others on his heel. He glanced over the banister to see three professors (he didn't know nor care who they were) struggling with Lily's limbs on the common room floor.  
  
" Lily!" he would have never made it to the staircase and therefore jumped over the railing, crash landing on the stone floor.  
  
" Potter are you mad!?" Sirius yelled after him.  
  
But James ignored him, and everything else around him. He wasn't too sure what his plan was, there wasn't one, if he could only get to her, he'd think of something.  
  
One of the professors raised his wand, prepared, and called out the commands of a stunning charm. James dove off the side of the armchair he was standing on and landed through the professor, next to Lily, and in the path of the charm.  
  
Lily's screams became louder when she saw James's unconscious body laying next to her. At that sight, her struggled became week and helpless. She ceased her fight, after watching Alina, she knew it was not going to make things any better.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered, again in her dressing gown, but this time holding a small vinyl. She knelt at Lily's side where she was captured, pressing it against her lips, allowing the thick liquid to seep through her teeth. One stop and she drifted off as though it were a nightly slumber.  
  
Quietly, her limp body was carried from the common room. Professor McGonagall stayed behind for an extra moment, ordering all her students back to bed, then left. Everyone obeyed, quietly, and no one noticed James.  
  
Sirius coldly shoved his way through the mob of gaping, whispering students- figuring he would defiantly hex them later.  
  
" I'm hoping one of these days your mind will catch up with your body on time" he said, knowing damn well that James couldn't hear him- not like he'd listen if he were conscious. Sirius pulled his body into a sitting position, then allowing it to fall over his shoulder. " How are we suppose to save the girl with the hero unconscious?" he asked while carrying James back to their dorm room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily awoke, yet her eyes stayed closed, not wanting to see where she was. It was cold, freezing, and she easily felt the rough stones under her back. It was painful, like stabbing knives as she turned onto her back. Her hand immediately found the pendant around her neck and gripped it in her palm, " Please" she silently cried, and continued on and on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James awoke with such a startle that he flipped off the mattress. The bed sheets became tangled around his legs, which left him suspending over the side, preventing him from hitting the floor. A hand emerged from behind the curtain around the bed, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him back onto the bed. Remus and Sirius were sting at the end of the mattress, glaring at him.  
  
" Is she alright?" Sirius shook his head, and James felt the warm pendant on the other side of his shirt, seeing the glowing blue light reflecting off his skin, " we've got to get to her".  
  
Remus snatched his ankle, " and just how are you planning on getting past Dippet's gaurds? Remember last years major growth spur, sneaking by isn't as easy as it use to be, cloak or no cloak".  
  
" Then what do we do?".  
  
Sirius held up the Marauder's Map, " the dungeon she's in is through Dippet's office" sure enough, a tiny dot that read ' Lily' was behind Dippet as well as several others in the same office, " she's alone, Alina must already be on her way to Azkaban".  
  
" That's how fast they get shipped off" Remus said, " so I'll distract-whomever I have to, Dippet comes running, and Sirius will go in and get her".  
  
" Hey!" James snapped in protest, " if I can't get in, what chance has he got?".  
  
Sirius smirked, " are you an Amigaus?"  
  
James's jaw dropped, " you dumb bloke! You're not registered yet, that's illegal!".  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, " like I was saying, after Sirius the mouse gets her out, you'll be waiting on your broom, and it's bye-bye to Evans and Potter".  
  
He blinked, " and where am I taking her?".  
  
" For a moonlight ride" Sirius commented, then smacked James upside the head, " to Remus's cottage, where his mum is, its about a five or ten minute ride".  
  
" And if you don't know remember where it is, then we shouldn't be friends, same goes for thinking my mum wouldn't let you in the front door".  
  
There was no argument about it, Mrs. Lupin always treated Sirius and James like her own sons, without question. Perhaps being the mother of a werewolf had something to do with it.  
  
" I'm not sure about this" James said, and never thought he'd hear those words leave his mouth.  
  
" Well when we get hit by sleeping charms, you can make the plans" Sirius slid off the bed, " now come on, or we're doing it alone, which isn't a good idea because Moony cant fly to save his life".  
  
James slid off as well, " alright, but when I come back, I'm going after whoever turned her in. There's no way her name showed up on the Ministry's list that fast. Did you happen to hear who it was?".  
  
Sirius paused, turning back to face them as he had his hand on the doorknob, " Malfoy, who else?". 


	5. Chapter Five

The Necklace  
  
Authors Note- In response, I have this story planned up to James and Lily's death, tragic event, even though it didn't really happen.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
As James stalked the corridor outside the headmasters office, he paced with boiling blood. Malfoy, no one could freely admit to having the slightest acknowledgement towards the creep. His father was tight knit with the Ministry, of course he blew the horn on Lily, he did it for Alina- it was always Gryffindors.  
  
But he couldn't let that get to him right now, save it for later. He focused all his concentration on what he was doing, even though he was still in the dark with the entire plan. James did not know exactly how Sirius was going to use his power to get Lily out of the dungeon (then again he did have that wonder knife) nor did he know how Remus was going to distract enough people for the actual escape. But they seemed confident in their plan, whether or not that was reassuring, he didn't know.  
  
James strengthened his grip on the handle of his broomstick- waiting. He could see Sirius's figure way down the corridor, waiting as well. Remus had said to ' move on cue' along with ' you'll know it when you hear it'.  
  
He was about to call down to Sirius and ask when the show was going to start, and piercing screams erupted from the direction of the Great Hall. The quantity grew, louder and louder. Dippet and several other adult men came running from the indent where his office was. James pressed himself against the wall as they went by, but like the night before, he went unnoticed. He looked down the corridor again, Sirius was gone.  
  
By that moment, James had forgotten about his upcoming responsibility and wandered down the other direction to see what Remus was doing. There, outside the Great Hall, through the crowd of students (who had obviously forgotten about their breakfasts) crowding around Remus who was laying on the floor. Screaming and twitching, mimicking believed actions that he was transforming into his werewolf form. Everyone else was too dumbstruck to know, or remember, that this was not how it happened- especially in the broad daylight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was perched against the chamber wall, listening to the muffled screams, paranoid of what was happening, or going to happen. She watched the door, waiting for someone to re-enter the deserted office.  
  
A tiny mouse squeezed under the doorway, causing her to jump back. In the blink of an eye, Sirius was towering over her.  
  
" What the...?".  
  
He smirked, " your chariot awaits Miss Evans".  
  
She watched as he removed a pocket knife from his robes and switched the blade into the keyhole. It didn't fit, however, the door swung backwards.  
  
He grabbed her wrist, " lets go".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not even the professor were daring enough to get too close to Remus, and they of all people should have seen right through the act. But James was beginning to notice him loosing energy in his diversion.  
  
" POTTER!" he heard Sirius yell from the adjacent corridor and dashed back to where he was once, and suppose to be, standing.  
  
He immediately mounted his broom and kicked off from the stone floor and stayed no more than four feet above. It was the matter of a second until he reached where they were standing.  
  
Lily gave them both strange glares, but did not hesitate stepping over the broom and sitting in front of James.  
  
" Thank you" she squeaked to Sirius before James kicked off again.  
  
He had no idea how to actually get out of the castle, and she was beginning to wonder the same. The main doors weren't possible, not with Remus and the mob still crowded there, he kept their speed down until they figured out a way.  
  
" The potions dungeon!" Lily called, " you and Sirius broke that window three days again, it still hasn't been fixed!".  
  
Brilliant, he was hoping she'd think of something. He made a sharp left down another empty corridor, then another left into the potions dungeon.  
  
" Duck!" he yelled.  
  
Sure enough, the window was still out of place, but also a very narrow escape. The two huddled closer to the broom, James's chin pressing into her shoulder blade. At the last moment, the broom did a complete front flip, tossing the gasping passengers through the window.  
  
James readjusted their position, " hold on!", as they soared higher and higher into the Friday morning sky. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Lily kept a firm grip on the front of James's robes as the ride continued on. He went no higher than the treetops, lowering after they were out of sight from anyone at Hogwarts. The wind gusts were extremely forceful, making it impossible for Lily to yell at him for what he had done.  
  
James spotted the Lupin cottage from half a mile away and began to drop towards the ground. As though perfectly planned, he landed them on the front walk.  
  
" Remus's mums place" he said, " you'll be safe here".  
  
She examined the home, it couldn't be that old, but very average looking. Perhaps that was the point of it. She turned to James, " why'd you do that?".  
  
He sighed, holding the broomstick in one hand, " you're the last person in either world who deserves to be in Azkaban" then paused, " just don't worry about it, you agreed to this earlier".  
  
" Yes, when I was a Hogwarts student, not a prospective Azkaban prisoner".  
  
James jumped onto the last step before the door, leaning his broom in the corner, " you're sixteen Lily, you don't belong there".  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, " well I don't belong in Hogwarts either".  
  
" Only according to the Ministry, and they're a bunch of arses anyway. Cynthia Lupin is a goddess, you'll be safe here as long as necessary".  
  
Lily looked away from him, her lip slightly trembling, " if I'm caught, they'll double my sentence".  
  
" That's why they wont catch you. If you trusted me enough to get on my broom, you shouldn't loose it now" he held out his hand, " come on" she hesitated, " or I can take you back to the school".  
  
She brushed by him and firmly knocked on the large oak door. Moments later, a somewhat tall, plump woman appeared in the open doorway. She wore an emerald green dress, square glasses, and had a few gray strands across her hair.  
  
" Jamie!" her voice squeaked. Immediately, she threw her arms around him, pulling him against her, though he was much taller, " oh its so good to see you, what a surprise this is!".  
  
Lily suppressed a giggle when she law his limbs straining in her clutch. ' Jamie' she thought, ' how cute'.  
  
The woman finally released him and glared at Lily with curiosity, " ah, you brought your girlfriend".  
  
" Uh, um" he hesitated, and Lily was about to step in when he blurted out " yes-yeah, she id. There's so many hunts at school for Muggle born, we just wanted to get away for the weekend. Remus said it would be alright".  
  
She grinned, " of course it is, of course" she extended her arm to Lily, " Cynthia Lupin".  
  
" Lily Evans".  
  
Cynthia moved aside, allowing them to walk into the cottage's living room, a cozy little knuck that could have passed for a Muggle's home. " Is my little Moony coming back?".  
  
" Yeah, soon enough" James nearly forgot about the werewolf distraction that had taken place, " and he's bringing Padfoot too".  
  
" Oh! Well in that case I should make some refreshments, you two make yourselves at home".  
  
After she left the room, James turned around into Lily's demanding expression. " nicknames, don't ask how we got them. Sirius is Padfoot, Remus Moony, and I'm Trongs- really, don't ask".  
  
" And Jamie?" she raised an eyebrow,  
  
He sighed, " good, I thought you'd mention the ' girlfriend' thing".  
  
" Well now that you brought it up" she took a step closer, " since when does saving my life make you my boyfriend hmm?".  
  
" Since I panicked.and if anyone should tell her the truth, it really should be her son".  
  
She ever so slightly smiled, " okay, fair enough, I guess I owe it to you".  
  
" Right, and by this time tomorrow, you'll be safe in your own home".  
  
Lily shrugged, " only if I want to leave, what if I don't?". 


	7. Chapter Seven

Authors Note- Sorry about the long delay! But I'm back. I apologize now for any spelling errors there may be, Microsoft Word isn't being nice right now. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sirius arrived at dusk that evening, Remus draped over his shuolder, stumbling through the doorway at the sight of Lily and James.  
  
" This kid's got to loose some weight, I swear my collar bone just snapped".  
  
James assisted in relieving the body off Sirius and gently laid him across the arm chair in front of the fireplace. Remus was half concious, muttering strands of words which made no sense what so ever.  
  
Cynthia entered from the kitchen, immediatly eyeing her son, " oh dear, that reviving potion?". Sirius nodded.  
  
" Isn't that only five to werewolves during the transformation?" Lily asked, receiving another nod in response, " but, he was only faking it".  
  
Sirius shrugged, " he'll be a little loopey until morning, however, you may not notice a difference".   
  
" You hungry Padfoot?" Cynthia asked.  
  
" Must you ask?".  
  
The older woman grinned and returned to the kitchen. Lily glanced between James and Sirius, " I didn't want you three to risk anything at my expense".   
  
" The reviving potion doesn't harm him" James said, " we wou'dnt have done this if we knew something bad could happen".  
  
Sirius snorted, " yeah, we would have".  
  
" Still..." Lily said quietly.  
  
But Sirius immediatly changed the subject, " you know, Arthur Weasley said he'd bring his car by tomorrow. You can use it to drive Lily home, the Muggles will never know the difference...no offense Lil".  
  
James looked over at her, " is that okay with you? Probably the safest way to get home". Lily merely nodded.  
  
Cynthia returned with a plump sandwhich which she handed to Sirius, who immediatly bit into it, " did Peter not want to come?" she asked.  
  
" No" Sirius answered with a full mouth, " doesn't want to get involved".  
  
" Figures" James mouthed.  
  
Remus's muttering continued from the chair, he managed to flip himself onto the floor, then sat up in a panic. " Lily" he breathed, " Lily, she's in trouble!'. He jumped to his feet and attempted to spring for the door.  
  
But James grabbed him, shoving him back into the chair, " don't worry Mooney, she's fine, she's right here, see?" he pointed to Lily.  
  
Remus squinted at her, " hey, isn't that the one Prongs has a thing for?".  
  
Sirius choked on his food, and James tightly closed his eyes, " that'd be the potion talking".  
  
Cynthia vanished her smirk, " alright then, I'll go make up the beds now".  
  
" Nonsense" James objected, " we can sleep out here. Lily can have the couch and we'll take the floor. It's less trouble that way".  
  
" Are you sure?" Cynthia asked.   
  
Lily waved her hands in disagreement, " the floor is fine with me, one of you take the sofa".   
  
" Shut-up, you're the one sleeping on the couch" Sirius said, " we're men, sleeping on the floor is what we do".  
  
" Yeah, you need to work on that" Jamies commente, " you really do".  
  
It was dark, and cold, very cold. She could see her breath turn to mist among the frigid air. Thick metal strands were fastened around her wrists and ankels. She knew they were chains, they had to be, she wasn't able to move her limbs. It was nearly impossible to identify where she was to be precise. Somewhere eerie, but it seemed familar, yet she had never been there before.   
  
A dark figure had emerged from thin air, towering over her. A black cloak was draped over the scrawny body, she felt the cloth brushing against the skin on her arms. It felt as though all the energy in her body was being drained away from her mouth. But it wasn't energy, it was her soul. A dementors kiss.   
  
" No" her plead was only a whisper at first, believing her cries would go unheard, that there was no hope. " No!" she screamed louder, " I didn't do anything! Stay away from me!".  
  
James bolted upright from his slumber on the floor in front of the arm chair where Remus slept. He immediatly saw Lily kicking and struggling on the couch, words coming out in a strain of panic. Odd enough, her loud screaming only seemed to have woken him. He dove over the end of the couch, landing with his legs pressed against hers, pressing them down therefore the kicking would cease. He grabbed her wrists firlmy in his grip.  
  
" Lily!" his voice had to be louder than hers, " Lily, wake up. Lily!".  
  
She screamed even louder, managing to kick into one of James's legs, throwing him onto the floor. But since he had been holding on so tightly to her wrists, she fell as well, landing right on top of him. At least the fall woke her up.  
  
" James" she breathed, her chest heaving from the nightmare she had just had, gazing downward into his eyes.  
  
" Hey" he simply said.   
  
She leaned back, sliding onto the floor and off him. He sat up, watching her with her back to the side of the couch she had been sleeping on and her head resting on her knees. " It was the Dementors Kiss" she said quietly.   
  
James scooted closer to her, " it was only a dream".  
  
" No, it was a nightmare".   
  
" Either way, it wasn't real".  
  
She wrapped her arms around her waist, " I don't know, it felt like it was. What if it was a prediction? What if...".  
  
He placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her. " Don't, you're going to drive yourself crazy thinking of all the bad things that could happen. You'll be home tomorrow, and then you'll be safe. Nothing can happen to you".  
  
Lily's voice cracked, " you don't know that".  
  
James pulled the blanket off the couch, gently wrapping it around her. " We're leaving in a few hours, just try and sleep a bit more until then, okay?".  
  
She nodded, slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. James did the same, and the two were able to fall back asleep in ease.  
  
Not long afterwards, Sirius woke up, peering across the room towards the couch. There, on the floor, was Lily asleep in James's arms. 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Mudblood

Authors Note- HAVE FAITH IN ME!!!

Chapter Eight

The castle always left Lily waking as thought she had been sleeping on a block of ice. But, as her morning nose twitch brought her out of a deep slumber, she felt warm and somewhat revived. The smell of freshly backed bread allowed her to remember exactly where she was, and the situation she was currently in.

She shifted her bottom to ease her waking muscles, but then heard a deep groan, and felt the vibration. It defiantly was not from herself. Immediately, she rushed into a sitting position, glaring back at where she was recently laying.

On James.

He was leaning against the sofa, the one where she recalled falling asleep. As he was more asleep than awake, Lily then realized that she had spent the night…sleeping on James Potter.

His dark eyes slowly opened, seeing the horrified expression that hers had to offer in return. " You" he cleared his throat, " you had a nightmare, it was really…bad. I was just trying to calm you down. That's all. I didn't mean anything by it".

The corners of her mouth tweaked, " thanks".

James leaned forward, groaning in a stretch, " we better get going". He stood, stepping over two sleeping bodies to get across the room. He never again mentioned the night before.

Cynthia had offered numerous times for the two to eat before leaving. They settled the dilemma on bringing a basket of muffins along with them.

One thing Lily did not consider the day before, how were the two going to get to her Muggle home? Certainly they couldn't fly there, that wouldn't work. Turns out one of their classmates, Arthur Weasley, was going to bring his car over for them to borrow. Enchanted as it was, it would pass for normal when leaving the Wizarding world. Her stomach began to twist and wrench when it came time to leave. She began to wonder whether or not she'd ever see her home ever again.

" Now if you ever need anything, dear, I've got friends who are Muggles, and I can be over there myself in a heartbeat" Cynthia had suck kind words for a girl he hardly knew and had only met less than a day earlier.

" Thank you for allowing me to stay here" she choked out. Strangers weren't her best category.

On her second attempt to get out the door was terminated when Sirius grasped her face in his hands, making sure their eyes were only on each other. " I wouldn't trust you with anyone else. You're in good hands, you have nothing to worry about".

James pulled her free, " what are you bloody doing? Trying to brainwash the girl?".

Remus smirked, " besides, he's full of it anyways".

Being the gentleman he was, James packed all of Lily's belongings into the backseat of the car, then opening the passenger door to her. She watched the cottage through the side mirror until it was completely out of sight, and they were alone on the country road. Neither of them said a word for nearly twenty minutes.

" Don't be scared". He must have sensed it. Her silence, the shaking from only two feet away.

Lily squeezed her hands tightly together, " I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it".

Using one hand on the steering wheel, he placed the other over her clasped hands. She closed her eyes, accepting his attempted comfort. It was when he removed his hand, and she felt the car slowing down, that she finally opened again.

On the road ahead of them, there seemed to be a line up of cars, but they weren't close enough to the city or it to be a traffic jam. James rolled down his window, leaning a fair ways out to see what the trouble was. When sitting down again, she heard him curse under his breath.

" We're not that close to the Muggle world, but they seem to be stopping cars…checking for Muggles".

Her throat was swelling up, she could feel it tightening more and more. She began sweating, her joints fidgeting. He immediately saw this.

" It's okay, they're not going to see you".

" They can find out who I am in seconds".

She could have sworn she saw him smirk, " not if they don't see you".

While all the cars were stalled, James leaned over into the backseat of the car, rummaging through whatever laid back there. He returned holding a silk cape in his lap. That again.

" Get in the back, put this over you, and bury yourself under some of the luggage, they'll never know".

She was too afraid to argue, not like she could have a better idea in mind. Making sure there were no cars behind them, she sat atop of the front seat, and tossed herself into the back. James listened as she scrambled herself about, situating into the perfect position.

" Okay, I'm ready" she quietly said.

The wait seemed longer than it actually was, especially for Lily. Though she knew they were not yet near the checkpoint, she remained completely still, paranoid that someone would see her, despite how hidden she was. When hearing James once again roll down her window, she ceased to breathe and closed her eyes.

A man with a stern tone began asking him questions.

" State your name please".

" James Potter, I'm a student at Hogwarts".

" Hogwarts aye, what you doing out in this part of the county while you're still in school?".

" Just going for a quick drive around London. It's for a paper, my Muggle studies class". He was smooth, calm. They'd never suspect him, he wasn't giving off any hints. He wasn't even in the Muggle studies class.

" Waste of time, you're not going to learn anything in that class. Alright, move along, move along".

The car regained its motion, picking up speed as it went along. " Stay there for a bit longer, just until we're further away".

But Lily had managed to spook herself enough to remain exactly where she was for the remainder of the trip, hardly saying a word for the next seven hours. He had gotten her some refreshments when stopping along the road, but she still would not budge. Not wanting to make things worse, and somewhat understanding how frightened she must have been, James left her alone.

When arriving to her small London suburb, Lily did emerge from under the cloak, her eyes adjusting to the dark atmosphere. She directed James on which streets to turn down, before finally pointing out which house was hers.

Upon turning into her driveway, he noticed that there were no other cars. " Do your parents park in the garage?".

Lily shook her head, " no, they sometimes visit my grandmum on the weekends, they'll be gone for the next day or so".

She led him into her sinister and what seemed like unfamiliar house as he helped her remove all her belongings from the car to the upstairs bedroom, the one connected to her sister Petunia's room by a small loo they both shared.

" It's an awful long drive back" she said when all had been placed in order, " why don't you stay here the night? You can sleep in my sisters room, she'd never know. I don't want you driving alone at this time a night".

" Well I was practically alone on the drive here".

She blushed, " I'm sorry".

" Don't be, not your fault" he could tell by the way that she was avoiding eye contact for that moment that she did not want to be alone that night. Even though she was safe now in her own home, it was all still uneasy. " Sure, I'll stay".

His theory had been right.


End file.
